


No one needs to know

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: no one needs to know because everybody already knows, ennotana, tumblr prompt





	

“No one needs to know.”

Tanaka whispers to Ennoshita as he nips at the dark haired male’s neck. Ennoshita’s hands feel like a wildfire blazing over Tanaka’s skin, leaving him gasping in their wake. Noises of desire escape Tanaka’s lips, his grip on his self control is slipping as Ennoshita’s mouth sucks at his neck. 

 

He is thankful that Ennoshita has him pinned against the cool metal of the club room lockers, he is sure that he wouldn’t be able to stand. A shameless moan rips from Tanaka’s throat as Ennoshita’s hands dive into his gym shorts, Ennoshita swallows the moan as he kisses Tanaka.

Tanaka’s hands claw at Ennoshita’s back through his jersey, finding purchase on his strong shoulders just as Ennoshita’s hands brush against Tanaka’s dick.

Tanaka’s head hits the lockers, he can feel Ennoshita smirk into the kiss. He grunts and nips at Ennoshita’s lips. Ennoshita leans away from Tanaka, a look of triumph on his face.

“You’re awfully needy today.”

Tanaka doesn’t bother responding to Ennoshita’s taunts, he knows he’s rock hard and he can only imagine how debauched he looks. Tanaka grabs Ennoshita’s neck and brings him in closer. A wicked smirk displayed upon his lips.

“You looked so enticing during practice, I was so tempted to just drop everything and have a go right then.”

Ennoshtia groans, as Tanaka’s hands slide from his neck, to his back, then squeeze his ass. Tanaka grunts as Ennoshita’s hands leave his shorts to grip his hips.

“All I could think about was my mouth wrapped around your cock.”

Ennoshita groans licentiously as Tanaka sinks to his knees.

 _Yeah, no one needs to know because everybody already knows_. Ennoshita thinks to himself as his fingers dig into his palms. He bites his lip as Tanaka does this thing with his tongue, that should be illegal. _If the team didn’t know already, they sure as fuck knew now_. He thinks as a string of loud moans leaves his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> im ennotana trash, come yell at me [on tumblr](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
